


More Research Required

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [10]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Milking, Tentacle Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:05:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Vel'Koz must extract a sample from his favorite Void prophet





	More Research Required

Malzahar dusted his hands off, sighing into the empty cavernous expanse of… he supposed he could call it his ‘lair’. A series of underground catacombs, extending and twisting deep beneath the Shuriman sand to protect him and his followers from the intense desert heat. It also served the double purpose of shielding his Void-born pets from the light, as their sensitive exoskeletons would burn if exposed to it for too long.

They had carved and hewn their homes from the rock, covering the walls and floor in decorative tapestries of their home-clans. They needed to stay deep underground, lest the locals gain word of their location and seek to usurp his claim on Shurima. He and his followers emerged only when he needed to find a sacrifice to appease the Void, or when his visions of Icathia plagued him so much that the only way to appease them was to venture to the lost city. But those had become rarer and rarer since more Void creatures had crossed over. Although his ability to breach the barrier between Runeterra and the Void had been helpful, the widening of the Breach meant that more of the Voidborn could cross freely.

Including the largest one to enter his fold yet, Vel’Koz. The Eye. That accursed creature, with his not one, not two, not three, but… but _several_ sets of eyes, all swiveling independently, focusing on multiple objects at once. His long, purple tentacles he used to manipulate objects (and people) unnerved Malzahar.

And that voice. A deep, resonant baritone that was built of Void malice. When Vel’Koz spoke, his voice shook the caverns, rumbling through the very rock of their home.

Malzahar didn’t hate the creature, but his tendency to over-analyze and deconsruct things made relations tense. Vel’Koz was sent from the Void for a purpose: Research. And he did this with fervor, testing various natural pheneomna against Void analogs. When he had first emerged, he had started banging rocks together to extrapolate how different mineral content affected sonic tone. Now, he was learning advanced genetics, de-coding and re-coding various sequences and bonds he had found in the not-Void creatures.

D.N.A wasn’t something the Void was familiar with, so Vel’Koz, of course, was intent on learning every little thing he could about it.

Malzahar rubbed his biceps, still sore from last night’s ceremony. A Void communion, very standard as far as ceremonies were concerned. Throw some people into the Breach, see what comes out. But lately, he noticed he hadn’t been sleeping quite as well, his muscles were aching… It must be the wet season. He normally felt a little sickly when it started. He’d have to have one of his apothecarists prepare a potio-

“Hello, prophet.” A voice vibrated into the air, making Malzahar jump ever-so-slightly. The voice chuckles as the enormous form of Vel’Koz revealed an eye in his doorway. “Did I scare you?” He asked, uncharacteristically humorous.

“No.” Malzahar rebuffed. “I was thinking. And you interrupted me.”

“I, too, dislike being interrupted during research.” The eye rolled a bit, nodding in agreement. “However, I require your assistance. I must assume a smaller form. A moment please.”

The eye retreated, and Malzahar could hear the creature’s chitinous plates clicking and maneuvering, re-positioning to create a more compact shape.

Then, he entered, his three primary tentacles undulating in the air.

“What is it, Voidborn?” Malz asked dismissively, still feeling the dull ache in his muscles. “I am very busy.”

The large primary eye in the center of Vel’Koz’s form flattened. “Clearly.” He intoned sarcastically. “I have need of your unique properties.” The tentacles slowly extended to Malzahar, but stopped just short of touching him.

“Be more specific.” Malzahar quirked an eyebrow. “I’ve got many special properties.”

“I don’t recall saying ‘special’, but if stroking your ego helps, then so be it.” Vel’Koz continued. “As a human, you consist of genetic material, comprised of D.N.A, correct?”

“Sure.” Malz shrugged.

“As a _Void-touched_ human,” Vel’Koz leapt to the next sentence, “You no doubt possess a radically different, or at the very least altered, genetic structure.”

Malzahar nodded slowly, a little confused. “Um, yeah. I suppose.”

“Then we agree on the hypothesis.” As usual, Vel steamrolled over Malz’s trepidation in his zealousness. A tentacle wrapped loosely around Malzahar’s wrist, who jerked away in anger.

“Hey! Don’t do that.” He huffed, disliking being touched.

“I require a sample.” Vel’Koz insisted. “I must extract one.”

Malzahar rolled his eyes. “You’re not zapping a chunk out of me, _or d_ raining my blood. So go find something else to research.”

“I was not asking for either of those.” The tentacle returned, it’s gelatinous structure belying it’s strength as it grabbed both of Malzahar’s wrist and lifted them into the air.

Malz shouted as he was hoisted up off the floor. “You’re not removing any organs, either!” He howled.

The eye became lidded, almost coquettish in nature.

“I have developed a method of extraction that will benefit you.” He said simply. “Do not resist.”

“Release me!” Malzahar commanded, kicking in the air. Two more tentacles grabbed his ankles, separating them and pulling them apart.

“You are impeding my research already,” Vel sighed. “And we have not even begun.”

“Begun _what!?_ ” Malzahar growled.

Another tentacle snaked out from Vel’Koz’s body, lightly touching and tapping his clothing, a quick zap at the seams causing it to fall off of Malzahar, exposing his toned, tan body to the cold underground air.

“You have been maintaining your physique.” Vel’Koz noted, a tentacle trailing down Malzahar’s abs. “Very impressive.”

“Don’t touch me!” Malzahar writhed under the tentacle’s probing touch, but he couldn’t prevent an erection from growing when it slipped below his waist, gently flicking the tip along his cock.

“I command you to stop, Voidborn!” Malzahar intoned, purple energy beginning to spark around his body as he summoned his powers. “You have made a grave mis- mmph!”

Another tentacle was shoved into his mouth, filling it and pressing his tongue down. The energy died down, as if shocked by the occurrence.

“Occupy your mouth, prophet.” Vel’Koz sighed. “You are distracting me.”

“Mmmrp!” Malzahar groaned through the squishy, thick tentacle in his mouth. It tasted… good. Vaguely like honeyfruit. But he would never admit that to the creature, and he was sure it was a side-effect of his Void-touched biology. Any normal person would have immediately been corroded away by the ooze on the tentacle.

“Let’s see, let’s see...” Vel’Koz hummed, yet another tentacle slithering up to his captive’s hard cock. “Already aroused. Excellent.” The tentacle has a small, minute opening, something the other tentacles did not share. With a quick darting motion, it aggressively shoved itself down onto Malzahar’s cock, the small hole stretching tightly over his member as it slid slowly down, engulfing it in an air-tight prison.

“Mmmmph!” Malzahar complained, although he secretly didn’t want Vel’Koz to stop whatever it was he was doing.

“One more detail.” Vel’Koz’s eyes flicked this way and that, checking the various gelatinous appendages to be sure they were doing their jobs. Malzahar felt something press up against his ass. Then, with no warning, it slid inside him.

He yelped through the tentacle, jerking and twisting in the air.

“Calm yourself, prophet. I am simply stimulating your prostate.”

Malz felt the tentacle inside him swell, filling him and touching his walls with a soft, pliant touch. It nestled against his prostate, instantly converting his anger and annoyance to pure pleasure.

His eyes fell, his expression clouded.

“Ah yes, a positive response.”

A very light, pulsing jolt of electricity rolled up into the tentacle, shocking his prostate and making him jerk with the feeling.

“Now. Let us begin.”

The tentacle fixed around Malz’s cock began undulating, rolling in a thick, heavy motion from his base to his tip. The inside was slick, smooth. It felt so good… the prophet had never felt anything so arousing.

The tentacle inside him still tingled with void electricity, rubbing his sensitive prostate as Vel’Koz pushed it in and out, in and out.

Malzahar gave a half-hearted struggle, just to keep up appearances.

“I know you like this. Your body gives it all away.” The large eyes scanned him from head to foot. “I must admit I don’t exactly _dislike_ this, either. An interesting and new research technique, we’ll call it.”

“Rmmph, mmmph...” Malzahar chewed on the tentacle, trying to say something, but he was ignored as the pumping on his cock continued.

“I require just one sample today.”

The pumping continued, sliding up and down, kissing his cock with intense pressure, attempting to coax an orgasm out of the void prophet.

“Perhaps you require more stimulation.” A quiet, slick sound signaled the tentacle sliding out of his ass, dripping with familiar void-ooze. Immediately, a larger, textured tentacle entered him, making him cry out behind his filled mouth.

It was ridged, bumpy… it twisted, as if examining the space, before entering completely and nuzzling his prostate.

“Mmmmmph!”

“A much better response.” Vel’Koz murmured, increasing the frequency of the pumping. Malz looked down, seeing his cock enveloped in the translucent purple that so lovingly caressed him.

Then, he felt it. He tossed his head back, howling through the gag, screaming into the cold cave air as he came, his hips thrusting into the tentacle with abandon.

Every drop of his seed was collected, swallowed by the tentacle. Slowly, as Malz’s body relaxed from post orgasm bliss, it withdrew, leaving a light purple ooze all over his erection.

The other tentacles withdrew and untwisted, dropping him unceremoniosuly on the hard floor.

“Ack!” He gasped, spitting up the same purple fluid as he coughed from the sudden removal of the gag. “You… you dare...”

“I will be back tomorrow for even more samples.” Vel’Koz ignored him, lifting his tentacle to allow gravity to persuade Malzahar’s seed downwards into his body, to be examined later. “Be prepared.”

Then, the creature was gone, leaving Malzahar to recover on the ground.

On the plus side, at least his muscles no long ached.


End file.
